In Your Head
by graceful letdown
Summary: The Band is still going strong into their 10th grade year. But when two of the members get together, things fall apart slowly. Read it to find out what happens! I'll update after only two good reviews!
1. Chapter 1

In Your Head

Chapter 1:

_In your head, In your head _

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie_

_What's in your head, In your head_

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie…_

Katie Brown sat at her desk listening to her Cranberries CD. Yet again she had a bunch of homework to do. Before she started 10th grade at Horace Green High, she had only heard about how harsh the teachers were. She didn't necessarily believe it until now. School was about halfway done and the Christmas holiday's were almost here. Suddenly an IM popped up on her computer.

_DrumminFool: _Hey!

_RockerChick:_ Hey back!

_DrumminFool: _Do you wanna come outside and chill. I've got nothing to do. Pweese?

_RockerChick:_ Freddy, there's only 2 hours until band practice. What could we do until then?

_DrumminFool:_ I don't know. Please come out. We could take a walk. Walk and talk.

_RockerChick: _I'll be there in 5 minutes.

Katie had lived next to Freddy for as long as she could remember. She had also had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. It had been 5 years since the band, School of Rock, had started out, and the band was still going strong. They weren't that famous outside of New York, but here, in their hometown, they were kings and queens of the music scene.

Katie slid some gray eye shadow over her lids and put some lipgloss on. A long sleeve Beatles concert tee and a heavy black jacket complemented her jeans and boots. She was the quintessential rocker chick, and she was proud of it.

Freddy Jones waited for Katie outside her house. When she finally emerged from the enormous house her parents owned, he gasped for breath. He had never seen her as beautiful as she was right now. He, unknowingly to Katie, had liked her since last year. Zach was the only one who knew. And until he was ready to make his move, he wanted it to stay that way. A stray snowball knocked him back to reality and he and Katie began to walk. They talked about everything. School, teachers, the band. Anything that was on their minds. They had come to talking like this almost every day. They were the best of friends and no one could change it. But soon, something totally unexpected would. Then, it was time for band practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Katie and Freddy walked into band practice, everyone looked their way. Though no one had said anything about it, everyone knew they were perfect for each other. They liked the same things, and dreamed the same rocking dreams. Though people were staring, Katie and Freddy walked straight their instruments and started tuning them. While the band was still tuning their instruments, and the groupies, the stage managers, and roadies doing their part, Zach walked up to the drummer. He and Summer had already started dating. Freddy had helped set them up. "Freddy man, we need to talk." Freddy put his sticks into his back pocket and sat up. "Okay man, shoot." Zach started, "You need to make a move, man. She's ready for it. Summer told me, dude. She is totally into you." Freddy perked up a little more. "Are you serious. Can you really trust Sum?" Zach acted like he was hurt by the comment. "Can you trust the most beautiful girl ever. Sure you can." Freddy retorted. "I didn't ask if you could trust Katie. I asked about Sum." Zach smiled, "Yes you can trust her. Katie and Sum do EVERYTHING together. They're practically twins separated at birth, man." At that last "man", Dewey Finn walked in and practice started. Whenever Freddy had a chance, he stole a glance over at her. He was going to ask her out. This afternoon.

"Hey Katie, wait up," Freddy yelled as he tried to catch up with the beautiful bassist, "I need to talk to you." Katie stopped and turned around. Thoughts were racing through her head. "Gosh, he looks hot when he runs like that," she said under her breathe. Finally, he was in front of her. "Shoot," she said. "It's cold out here and I've got to get home in time for supper." He smiled and said, "Let's walk and talk." By the time they got to Katie's door, he had already done the hard part. They both agreed they liked each other and that they would meet at Sonny's Pizza on Friday night. Then as she reached for the door handle, he grabbed her face and kissed her. After 1 good minute of the best kiss ever, he pulled away, and with a smirk on his face said, "See you tomorrow at school beautiful." They both went to sleep happy that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_I can't find a reason to believe that you'll come back to me"_

Katie finished the last few words to her newest song. "I Can't Find a Reason" was a song she had been working on for a couple of weeks. It was about a girl who's boyfriend seems distant. In the song, the girl is heartbroken that the love the two once shared seemed so far away. She also knew it would never come back, even though her boyfriend keeps telling her everything is alright.

"_Where were you last night when I needed arms to hold me tight_

_Where were you when all my pain drowned me in just like the rain_

_You can't say, I can't win, When will all this begin to end_

_Baby Baby please say you'll stay_

_I don't know what I would if you ever chose away_

_Baby Baby please don't take it bad_

_When all the love we had_

_Seemed to go away_

_I search my heart_

_I can't find a reason to believe that you'll come back to me."_

As soon as she wrote her last thoughts down, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Beautiful."

Katie was relieved to hear his voice. She always felt week every time he spoke, and now that he was speaking to her, calling her names, and making her feel extra special, she felt elated and like she was about to fall out of her chair.

"Freddy, why are you calling me now? We just said goodbye like two minutes ago."

She smiled at the thought. He just couldn't stay away.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I have to tell you something."

Katie racked her brain for what he could possibly ask her now. She was already his girlfriend, and she was already totally head over heels. She didn't know what else he could possibly want.

"Alright, shoot."

"You wanna go for a walk. I need to talk to you."

Disappointed by the suspense of it all, Katie replied. "Cool. I'll be out there in 5 minutes."

Katie grabbed her winter jacket and her boots and headed out the door. When she got outside, Freddy was already there. His cheeks were flushed and his face was sullen. It looked like something was wrong.

"Hey Baby." Katie tried to lighten the mood by using a nickname that Freddy had always poked fun at.

Freddy smiled. He noticed her dark brown hair floating in the winter wind. He could smell her cherry lip gloss and all he wanted to do was hold her close. He couldn't tell her now. This wasn't the right time.


End file.
